Primer Amor
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: Algo que hice ya varios años atras pero hasta hoy lo subi. Trata de los sentimientos de un Chibi Goku hacia su mejor amiga es algo muy corto que hice tambien es medio Songfic de la cancion Yo quisiera.Si me leen dejen Review por favor :) aunque se que no es muy bueno tenia que subirlo.


_**Esto es algo que hice hace ya varios años limpiando mi buro lo encontré en una de mis libretas. No es lo que realmente pienso pero en parte si lo es yo opino que secretamente Goku estuvo o está enamorado de Bulma.**_

**Primer Amor**

**Soy su mejor amigo su pañuelo de lágrimas de amores perdidos, bueno tanto como de amores no solo de uno su nombre es Yamcha. Mi nombre es Goku tengo 13 años y creo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga su nombre es Bulma.**

**-¡Goku, Goku te estoy hablando!**

**-Lo siento Bulma estaba un poco distraído.**

**Veo como mi amiga está muy triste, estamos sentados en la banqueta afuera de su casa, ella tiene los codos de su mano en las rodillas y con las palmas se cubre la cara para que la gente no la vea llorar. Yo la abrazo y la trato de consolar pero yo no sé nada de esto. No sé qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, no me gusta verla llorar y menos si hace esto 1 vez por semana.**

**-¿Qué debo hacer Goku? Tú eres el único que me entiende y me protege.**

**Bulma es muy linda y muy frágil siempre tiene miedo de los villanos pero ella nunca me a abandonado, ella me enseño muchas cosas que yo no sabía y me dio de comer comida muy rica por eso yo la debo de proteger.**

**-¿Si quieres yo voy a donde esta Yamcha y lo puedo golpea por ti?**

**-Gracias Goku pero no creo que con eso el valla a cambiar para nada.**

**Bulma me dijo eso aún muy triste y quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Si Bulma fuera mí…. novia yo no le aria daño.**

**Siempre vienes a mi cuando Yamcha te hace daño me pides consejos, y yo que te puedo decir tan solo tengo 13 años y jamás había salido de mi montaña. Quisiera decirte que lo dejes, que él no es para ti pero tú estás muy enamorado de él.**

**¿Porque el que te tiene no te trata bien? Y yo que no te tengo te quisiera tener, tú dices que soy como tu hermanito pero yo no quiero ser tu hermano.**

**Yo quiero ser Yamcha, ser el para que tú me quieras como lo quieres a él.**

**Tú te me quedas viendo y me preguntas ¿Si algo me está pasando?**

**Yo no sé qué hacer no sé si debería decirte que te quiero para mí que no quiero que llores por él. Pero tu jamás me veras como algo más, yo no existo para ti. Pero si tú supieras cuanto yo te quiero tal vez me arias caso pero si tu no lo entiendes me vas a rechazar y ya no vas a querer ser mi amiga.**

**¿Porque te enamoraste del? Eso no debió de haber pasado siempre la chica bonita se enamora de su mejor amigo no del malo de la película. Tu misma me dijiste eso una vez que estábamos en tu casa y me obligaste a ver una de esas películas cursis.**

**Pero tú no estás enamorada se mí y eso me pone muy triste y me hace llorar. Porque desde que te conocí tú estuviste para mí y yo para ti, Yamcha llego mucho tiempo después pero aun asi lo preferiste a él.**

**No tengo nada en contra de Yamcha pero él no te merece. El jamás te aria feliz como yo.**

**Mi nombre es Goku, tengo 13 años y estoy listo para mandarte esta carta.**

Goku se encontraba limpiando la casa de su abuelito Gohan hace tiempo que no venía a esta casa y la casa se encontraba llena de polvo por todos lados.

Ahora Goku ya es un hombre tiene 17 años de edad, Goku entra a la cocina y empieza a limpiar cuando de una cazuela callo un pedazo de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta rascándose su cabeza.

Empieza a desdoblar aquel papel ya viejo y en polvado, comienza a leer el papel. Dejo escapar una pequeña riza al terminar de leerla.

-Hace años que no leía esto, me pregunto ¿Porque jamás se la entregue y que hubiera cambiado si lo hubiera hecho?- dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Es verdad recuerdo haber estado enamorado de Bulma ella fue y será mi primer amor aunque nadie los sepa ni siquiera ella. Recuerdo haberla amado, incluso ahora que ya estoy casado con Milk me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dado la carta? Probablemente nada ¿O estaría casado con ella? Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso yo jamás le di esa carta y ahora estoy casado con Milk y a punto de ser padre.

**No es lo mejor que escrito pero que pierdo con publicar lo primero que hice hablando de Fics.**

**Si les gusta y le gustaría saber que hubiera pasado mi amiga **Vegitta May esta escribiendo una increíble historia sobre esto como Goku y Bulma se casaron y como todo dio un giro con la llegada de Vegeta por favor léanla esta buenísima se llama; La historia de un amor diferente.

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
